The Wedding of Zabimaru
by Owlness
Summary: [Doctor Who based. The Episode; 'The Wedding of River Song'.] When Mayuri has to disappear for the sake of time, and the universe- what will happen in the moments before? ((OC ZabimaruxMayuri)) ((Fluffy)) ((One-Shot)) ((Dared to make.))


**THE WEDDING OF ZABIMARU**

* * *

**Madarao**: "First Doctor Who episode watched! And it was the Wedding of River Song. The whole time, during the scene, I continued to see Zabimaru and

Mayuri. It was just so fitting. The whole crew, whom I was watching the episode with, agreed with me."

**Ginro:** "Ossu!"

**Kyoko:** "Yup."

**Liv:** "… I wasn't listening."

**Yuri**: "Where was I again?"

**Madarao**: "A Doctor Who/Bleach Crossover, FYI. Hope you like it, Zami, taken straight from the script—so it might be a little short…"

**Zami**: "Eeeeee~ Fluffy moar flufffffyyyy~"

* * *

Atop a Pyramid, on a cold near midnight, where the sun was still illumining the bottom of the sky line, four people raced up the monument, breathing heavily as they raced. As the peak of the stairs was in sight, Mayuri Kurotsuchi rounded a distress beacon, looking at it questionably. Following shortly behind him, Zabimaru, his beloved, circled it too. Who sighed with anxiety, "What's this? A timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?"

"I'm a child of the TARDIS," she laughs lightly. "I understand the physics."

"Yes, but that's all you've got," Mayuri grumbles at her, frowning a tad. "A distress beacon!"

Zabimaru bites her lower lip, and looks at him worriedly. "I've been sending out a message, a distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere, to the future and the past the beginning and the end of everything…" she pauses, feeling the sadness in her chest weigh her down. "'The Doctor is dying, please, please help.'"

"Zabi, Zabimaru, this is ridiculous." She shakes his head. "That would mean nothing to anyone, it's insane. Worse, it's stupid! You embarrass me…" he grumbles, hearing footsteps come up the Pyramid. They both turn their heads to see Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. They pant as they turn to the two, glancing them over before Renji stepped forward.

"We barricaded the door, we've got a few minutes… just tell him. Just tell him, Zabimaru." Renji murmured, looking at them both worriedly.

Mayuri gave her a look of 'what-are-you-supposed-to-tell-me-now'? She took a deep breath, and shook her head lightly. Hesitating, she finally began. "Those reports of sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong, there aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you, the sky is full of a million, million voices, saying yes, of course we'll help. You've touched so many lives, saved so many people! Did you think, when your time came, you'd really have to do more is ask!? You've decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree!"

Mayuri glanced at her and gave her a look of distain. "Zabimaru, no-one can help me. A fixed point has been altered, time is disintegrating."

"I can't let you die!" she cries out.

"…But I have to die…" he says quietly, his honey-gold eyes darting down to the floor.

"Shut up!" she cries out, stomping her foot. "I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many and so much… and by no-one more than me..!"

Her words hit him like a freight train. His look saddened more, and he shook his head, kneading his brow a bit before looking back at her. "Zabimaru, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions and billions will suffer and die!" he shouted, worrying.

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you!" she howled back at him, trying to deny the facts.

"More than every living thing in the universe?!" he yelped, wondering if she really meant what he said.

"… Yes…" she whispers, turning her head away, telling him the truth.

His look of distain turned to that of forgiveness, and he cringed a bit, before turning his look to the Zanpakuto. "Zabimaru, Zabimaru," he whispered. "Why do you have to be this? Melody Pond…" he paused and turned to the friends, Renji and Rukia. "Your sword, I hope you're very proud." He turns his back to them and looks back to Zabimaru.

"I'm not… sure I understand." Rukia murmured, confused.

"I had a sword, it manifested, and it's her." Renji said simply, laughing a bit.

"Okay," Rukia shrugged, looking at him, feeling a bit dumb.

Mayuri takes a deep breath before he knew what he had to do. Glancing around a bit, and checking his pockets. He did not find the item he was looking for, and with a sigh of annoyance, he rolled his eyes. Pressing his lips together with distaste, he turned to Zabimaru and looked at her with a bit of sorrow. "Okay, I need a strip of cloth, about a foot long, anything will do—never mind…" he suddenly took his scarf and took it off from around his neck. With respect, also, he took off his headdress and placed it off to the side. His long blue locks hanging messily in his eyes. He still held the scarf in his hands though, looking back up at Zabimaru with trusting eyes. "Wrap your hand around it, and hold it out to me."

She blinks, looking at the scarf questionably. "What… am I doing…?"

Zabimaru takes his scarf in her hand, feeling its soft, welcoming cloth; she wraps it around in her hand and holds it tight. Mayuri does the same, and holds the cloth tight between them. He fidgeted a bit, being nervous, but he continued anyways. "As you're told. Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Soul Reaper Kuchiki, say 'I consent and gladly give,'"

Rukia looked at him awkwardly. "To… what?"

He glanced over to her, "Just say it. Please."

"I-I consent and gladly give," she repeats, a bit cluelessly.

"I need you, to say it too, wielder of the bride," he looks over to Renji, smiling a bit.

"I consent and gladly give," he says proudly.

He turns back to Zabimaru and glances into her eyes, making her blush lightly. "Now, Zabimaru, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember very, very carefully and tell no-one what I said."

The Zanpakuto nods as he gently leans over, scarf still wrapped in his grasp. His lips move, as unhearable words to Rukia and Renji were muttered. Her eyes widened for a second, and as he pulled away, Zabimaru looked deeply into his eyes. A small spark of something ran through them, but then they fell to a cold look, and that of resentment and sorrow. "I just told you my REAL name. Now there you go Hihio Zabimaru. Zabi. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying, and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way."

Zabimaru takes a deep breath and smiles lightly. "Then you may kiss the bride,"

Mayuri smiled back at her. "I'll make it a good one."

She rolled her eyes a bit, as she slowly leaned in. "You better," she teased.

Mayuri's fingers and hands slipped loose of the scarf, along with hers. Their chests pounded in fear, not only for the world, but for what was yet to come. His arms slid around her waist and pressed onto her back, pulling her close to him. Freeing her hand of the scarf, she brought her hands around his neck. They hesitated for one moment before Mayuri's soft, tender lips clashed with hers. A rush of adrenaline rushed through her, but she leaned back into the kiss. A small 'tick' rang out from the whole world, slowly, and Mayuri deepened the kiss at that. He pulled her as close as he could, feeling a bit of sorrow. A loud 'tock' then rang out through the area, and Zabimaru ran her fingers through his blue locks. The sounds they were hearing were becoming more constant. Time was returning—and slowly Zabimaru started to remember what she did… and why Mayuri wasn't by her side anymore.

_~~~~~~~~~SMALL FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

Zabimaru had tears run down her cheeks as Muramasa, controlled her every move. She shot him quickly, screaming out in agony. She knew what she had done, and that she never wanted to shoot him in the first place. But he had a plan… she knew that this man would always have a plan. He was always prepared… right?

Renji makes a dash for Mayuri, yelling out, but Rukia stops him, along with future Zabimaru. They all scream out in agony and pain as Mayuri lay on the ground, motionless, and unresponsive. They tried all they could to bring that man back, he had a life to live—but why as one as cold as Muramasa kill a man only wanting to bring good to the world? Life didn't make sense anymore… they burned his body in a funeral boat that night. The flames licked and lashed at the air while Mayuri's body slowly burned into the sky. Maybe if the wind would blow, his ashes could be scattered across the world he saved. The ones he would always save… until now. It was too late for all of them… and the world could never be saved again by the likes of him. Their eyes looked at the flames, as silver tears reflected the pain and flames that seeped from their souls.

For a moment, Zabimaru can hear Mayuri's words as everything returns to what should be. The words of a wise man, the words of a foolish man, the words… of her own husband…

"And you are forgiven. Always, and completely forgiven."

Earth was being returned to what it once was… as it did, she recalled a small girl singing a few verses she had heard at a daycare once. But now the tune was different to her, it seemed to be stuck in her head… but it had changed. The way it sounded now… simply made her smile. For what reason though, she didn't know.

_Tick Tock goes the Clock_

_He gave all he could give her,_

_Tick Tock goes the Clock_

_Now prison waits for Zabi,_

* * *

_**END**_

**Madarao**: "Done in an about four hours? I LOVE IT SO MUCH. EEEEE!"

**Ginro**: "DOCTOR WHOOOOO~"

**Temps**: "I don't understand, but I like it."

**Madarao**: "… OI. I can't wait to see what Zami-chan thinks. ;u;"

**Ginro**: "I'm sure he'll like it."

**Madarao**: "I hope he knows Doctor Who,"

**Ginro**: "He'll have a general idea, maybe."

**Madarao**: "Yeah, added note, that all credit for ideas and lines go to Doctor Who's creators. And I know, if you memorized this scene, that Renji was Amy and Rukia was Rory. Sorry about it. Anyways, please enjoy- sorry if it's really sappy, and you didn't like it. ^^;"


End file.
